


It Never Hurts To Laugh a Little

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Killian Cracks a Joke, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short CaptainSwan fluff in the few moments of peace before something bad happens again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Hurts To Laugh a Little

Killian lounged next to Emma, his legs stretched out in front of him as they sat on the couch in the station, waiting for the afternoon rush of traditional Storybrooke magical horrors. He looked over at her, his left arm draped over her shoulders and her fingers clasping loosely to his hook. Everything was silent and quite peaceful for the moment. 

He smiled at her, lifting his right hand up to tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, causing her to look over at him with a smile. 

"What?" 

He didn't reply, only smirked slightly and leaned closer, a low hum in his throat. Her cheeks began to grow pink as he leaned steadily closer, her eyes searching his face. She was always looking for an objective, a destination, an end point. But this time there wasn't one. He was simply enjoying her vague confusion as he leaned steadily closer with an arched brow and slowly widening smile. 

She leaned slightly into him as the fingers of his right hand gently tilted her chin up towards him. Her breath came in soft stuttering gasps and he admitted that his own heart rate had picked up considerably as he drew out the moment, gazing at her with adoration. Killian leaned closer yet, their lips nearly brushing. But before they could, he moved away and leaned into her ear, drawing a breath to speak. His voice was low and quiet as he whispered, and he could feel the tension and anticipation radiating from her. 

"We should have Chinese for dinner." 

Quicker than he had leaned in, he leaned back with a sly grin and watched in amusement as Emma's cheeks turned cherry red and a sharp breath of laughter escaped her. 

"Oh for the love of -" 

He laughed, the tension in the room disappearing and being replaced with a sharp whack of a pillow hitting him squarely in the face. Immediately he reacted and threw the pillow back at her, enjoying her loud laughter that filled the room. 

This ended in him being tackled backwards by her - which he enjoyed immensely - and now her grinning face was inches from his once again. "Chinese? Seriously? I don't think we even have a place like that here."

"Well, it never hurts to suggest -"

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rumpelstiltskin's voice was heard from across the room and in an instant both he and Emma were on their feet, light-hearted and playful moods vanishing. 

"No, you just..." Emma began, once again trying not to blush. He watched silently as she took a few seconds to compose herself, looking at the ground and fighting a smile before returning Mr. Gold's level gaze and speaking again. "Of course not, Gold, what do you need?

A small smile formed on the Crocodile's face, "Well you see dearies, I have something to show you. Might we convene in my shop?" 

"Sure, let's go." Emma nodded and glanced at him. He waited until Mr. Gold was out of the room before giving her a smirk. 

"We shall finish this later then, Swan."

She returned his smirk with one of her own, "You can bet on it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit that I laughed harder than I should have while writing this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D


End file.
